


Just almost

by Bagel_San



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, PWP, Smut, dry humping/thigh riding, mentions of kureno, possessivness and toxic love and all, set after shigure inviting akki to the summer house, the usual akigure stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagel_San/pseuds/Bagel_San
Summary: [manga spoilers]Her leg is placed next to his, her delicate fingers wrapped in his, her other hand in his hair –all his.When she leans in, her breath is heavy, sticky like honey, hot and cold at the same time.A shiver goes through his entire body when she closes the distance, lips brushing against his softly, just a little.Shigure pulls on her hand in his, draws her in closer until he’s leaning against the wooden bars of the window he’s just closed.
Relationships: Sohma Akito/Sohma Shigure
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Just almost

**Author's Note:**

> akigure: *appears in the anime*  
> me: heeehe smut
> 
> yeah so this happened, I have no excuses.
> 
> The lyrics in the beginning are translated by me, song is "kommst du mit ihr" bei sarah connor (it's about a dude cheating on his gf with another girl and uuuh big akigure vibes)
> 
> Enjoy!!!

**[I walk from one side to the other like a tiger; my mind is shattering, I can’t do this anymore. I see your gazes and I hear you laughing, and I ask myself what you’re doing with her.]**

Her leg is placed next to his, her delicate fingers wrapped in his, her other hand in his hair – _all his_.  
When she leans in, her breath is heavy, sticky like honey, hot and cold at the same time.  
A shiver goes through his entire body when she closes the distance, lips brushing against his softly, just a little.  
Shigure pulls on her hand in his, draws her in closer until he’s leaning against the wooden bars of the window he’s just closed.

He doesn’t want Akito to see Hatori talking to a woman – not after what happened. Part of him is interested in what would happen if she did see, wants to know if she would shatter again, scream and thrash and start a riot.  
But Hatori isn’t against him – so he tries to leave him out of his rather sick wishes.  
Just perhaps, he’s closed it because he knows what’s going to happen.   
Her skin is soft between his teeth even as he bites down and tastes iron and she whimpers.

Just because she’s on top of him, it doesn’t mean she has the upper hand.  
She breaks apart from him as if she’s been stung by a thorn, and she may as well have. 

Both of them are like roses, harmless if not even _beautiful_ at first glance, but they hurt everyone around them for the most contrasting goals.  
Akito doesn’t want change. All she wants is to stay miserable, prick hands and arms and hearts with her thorns, make people bleed just because she bleeds. Because her red petals have long turned black with blood.  
Shigure, on the other side, is yearning for the change that’s so much needed. They’re suffocating because of her, some have been pushed into the dirt, broken and ripped apart – Hatori, Yuki, Kyo.  
Shigure leans up and kisses her lips again, placing his hand onto her shoulder, letting it rest there.  
And him, he’s the most cursed of them all. The other love her and hate her at the same time and while those conflicting feelings may break them from the inside, he has it harder.  
Loving her is so much harder when she’s lashing out and hurting him on purpose, when she has been shattering for years, right in front of him.  
He’s watched her black petals fall onto the ground one for one.

Slipping his hand below the cloth, he pushes against her almost blindly.  
Her body is warm on his, a knee creeping closer and closer towards his crotch just to tease him, but she’s not the only one who can play this game.  
Her black hair against his face tickles, he brushes the cloth off her shoulder and it’s so loose that it drops down, white pooling around her almost porcelain-coloured skin.   
Akito’s chest is bare, her fine collarbone just above and Shigure catches himself staring.

She’s beautiful. 

A chuckle leaves her mouth, dark and sinister as she presses her knee right into his crotch and his muscles tense for a second before he relaxes against her.  
She doesn’t need to know how much power she has over him. She doesn’t need to know how much he is longing for her, how much he just wants to have her all to herself.  
Her hips settle on his legs and she humps forward exactly once, knee hitting him just as they deepen the kiss.

“I thought you had a headache”, Shigure says, voice lower and a bit more unstable than he’d like it to be, “I don’t think this will help you.”

“Tch”, she makes and rubs against him again, they’re still in full clothes but Shigure can’t be bothered to get undressed.  
Not yet.

It’s terribly hot watching her ride his thigh, falling into a rhythm, she’s slowly rocking forwards and backwards and her kisses are getting sloppier, hand in his intertwining-

“Hng…”

It’s just a quiet gasp tumbling from her bleeding lip, their bodies collide and Shigure’s hand is pressed against one of the wooden bars now, her knuckles turning white and god, her grasp _hurts_.   
He lets one of his hands glide to her breasts, brushing the sensitive skin and she trembles into the touch, clinging onto him with everything she has-

“Akito”, he says, takes a deep breath to calm himself, not show her how much him riding her thigh is affecting him, “what’s made you so eager?”

His voice is quiet and his thumb starts rubbing small circles.  
He knows this is going to make her angry.

“Isn’t Kureno enough for your needs?”, he reaches for the hand that’s on his neck now, raises it to his lips and kisses it.

No matter what he says, she’s still his queen. His god. The one he’d follow into death if she ever were to die.  
No matter how ugly that flower in front of him might become in the future, no matter how many more petals he’d had to pick, even if the thorns would cut him up – she's his purpose.

As a response, she tries snatching her hand away from him, but he keeps it in place, his fingers trailing down to her waist and then past her hip bone, resting just above.  
Her eyes are shimmering and for a moment he's nearly convinced she’d cry.

“Don’t mention Kureno.”

Shigure laughs.  
He doesn’t think about stopping for a single second, his thumb moving past the bit of black hair he can make out despite the white cloth that’s barely distinct from her skin.

“Oh?”, he asks, puts their hands to her own face and pulls himself up, leans in until his lips are brushing the lobe of her ear.  
She smells good. It’s a mixture of sweat and _Kureno_ and rose petals.  
It’s nearly intoxicating.

She’s still moving against his leg – and his finger – when he starts stroking up and down, slowly sliding his fingers further.  
Until they’re settled inside of her.

“If he was enough for you, you wouldn’t come from riding my thigh like someone who hasn’t had a good fuck in months.”

She flinches, her movements become rougher, he curls his fingers.

“You wouldn’t be so wet if he pleased you enough.”

Her eyebrows furrowing, her mouth dropping open when he repeats his motion, _hears_ her wetness, Akito moans.  
It sounds like an angel, like a choir and suddenly, he feels how uncomfortably hard he is.  
Her knee against him hurts.  
His body is burning, bleeding, being pricked by all her thorns at once.

“Shigure-“

He wants to tell her to never use his name again because she’s never done anything to help him, always goes against his plans and interferes, always just plays games with her.

“Please…!”

Shigure doesn’t know what exactly the pleading does to him, but he loses control.  
Everything she does is giggle in response to him tensing his arm and pushing his fingers against that spot inside of her that makes her entire body convulse with pleasure, her eyes have long closed but sometimes they crack open to glance at him.  
He barely notices that her knee has started moving up and down, that the vibrations of her shaking nearly drive him over the edge.  
He’s focused on her, the moans escaping her throat and being muffled be their intertwined hands, she bites down on his finger and then starts sucking on it in the heat of the moment.

“Shigure, you-“

He shuts her up by reaching farther and pressing his palm up against her, almost feeling her heartbeat and the blood pumping through her.  
He doesn’t want her talking.

“Hah-“

She comes without a warning, he feels his hand getting even wetter but he doesn’t ever stop, a shudder goes through her and she opens her mouth in a silent cry, grasping on his hand, fingernails digging into his skin.  
She’s beautiful when she orgasms. Gorgeous when she loses control with her lips turned into a blissful smile, her eyelashes fluttering.

Shigure barely notices when he comes.  
He’s too absorbed in her expression, her soft curves turning into white cloth, her black hair slightly clinging to her face with sweat.

This isn’t the first time they’ve done this.  
And it’s certainly not the last.

Akito comes down from her high, the features of her face slowly relaxing and her hand leaving his when it had been there all the time.  
Almost, _just almost_ , he considers telling her how beautiful she is.


End file.
